Polymer-modified therapeutics have proven to be of great utility in modern pharmaceutical science. Because of the success of polymer-modified therapeutics, it is of interest to expand the range of polymers suitable for such applications, especially to provide polymers having properties not possessed by polymers of the prior art. A need exists for water-soluble, non-toxic polymers which can be used to prepare desired conjugates with target molecules. A need also exists for such polymers with multiple functionalities for use in preparing desired conjugates with multiple molecules (such as, but not limited to, targeting moieties, therapeutic moieties and diagnostic moieties). Using such polymers with multiple functionalities would allow the production of conjugates containing one or more diagnostic and/or therapeutic moiety or conjugates containing a mixture of distinct diagnostic and/or targeting moieties. The present disclosure provides heterofunctional polyoxazoline compounds which provide ready coupling to a range of molecules, such as but not limited to, targeting, therapeutic and/or diagnostic moieties.